True, true! The Not So Entire Saga!
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: A collection of different stories that follow on from each other, that popped into my head while hyper and watching TV. Goku plays pranks on his friends based on ideas he gets from TV.
1. Default Chapter Title

**True, true.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or this commercial.

A/N: Another spur of the moment thing. I was watching the commercial for Bud and this just popped into my head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chi-Chi?" Goku called out into his home expecting his wife to return the call but she didn't. Goku looked around for Chi-Chi but couldn't find her. He went to the fridge hoping to find some food to hold him over until she came back and he found a note on the fridge that read: 

# Goku honey, I've just gone to the store to buy some more food. Give me a couple of hours and I'll be back.

_Chi-Chi._

It took Goku a while to read the letter, reading wasn't exactly his forte, but when it sunk in a look of dread crossed his face.

"A couple of HOURS!!!!" He screamed to no one in particular. "I'M GONNA STARVE!!" He screamed. If he took the time to think about it there was plenty of food in the fridge but because of the panic from the note he forgot all about it. He went upstairs into Gohan's former room, which was now Trunks and Goten's 'hang out' room. He looked for something to preoccupy himself with. He lifted up a sheet that was covering a TV. He turned it on and flipped through the channels.

"Gee, we don't have this many channels on the downstairs TV." Goku said to himself. He didn't know that the two demi Saiya-Jins had hooked up an illegal cable system. He kept on flipping through until a commercial caught his eye.

"Hey man, whatcha doing?" One man asked.

"Nothing, just watching the game drinking a Bud." The man on the other line of the phone asked.

"True, true." The man says. Another guy gets on the extension and starts screaming.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!" Goku blinked at the screen and then started howling with laughter. Every time someone yelled 'wassup' Goku joined in.

"WAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" Screamed the guys on the screen.

"WAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" screamed Goku. The commercial finished and Goku got a devilish smile on his face as he thought of a little practical joke he could play on his friends.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! That would be hilarious!" Goku said to himself as he put two fingers to his head and teleported away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta was in the Gravity Room. He was busy training hard trying to surpass Goku and reach SSJ 3. He had been training hard and was already powered up to SSJ 2. He decided to meditate and gather his entire chi and that would push him to SSJ 3. He levitated into the air and sat cross-legged and folded his arms Vegeta style. He concentrated hard and almost had it.

**That's it!! I've almost got it!! Haha! Eat your heart out Kakarrot!!** Vegeta thought to himself smugly. Unbeknownst to Vegeta, Goku had teleported right behind him. Vegeta couldn't sense his chi because he was too overwhelmed. Just as he was on the boarder line of going SSJ 3 Goku went right behind Vegeta, opened his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vegeta screamed as he held his chest and fell out of SSJ altogether. His heart was racing and he was shaking like Jell-O, there was no doubt about it, Vegeta had gotten the shock of his life, he was close to tears! Goku had never seen him like this and thought it was the funniest thing in the world. He laughed so hard he could have laughed up a lung. Vegeta tried to get up but he was still too shaken up from the whole thing, he couldn't even speak. He gathered his bearings and stood up to face Goku but he was long gone to get his next victim.

"Damn that Kakarrot!" Vegeta muttered to himself and went to go get something to eat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamcha was in his garage trying to fix the accelerator in his car. He was in the hood of the car fiddling with wires so that he could make the old thing go faster. Even though everyone else was into Capsule cars he still liked his old classics. He took a pair of tweezers and went to clip a wire in the front engine. Unknown to Yamcha Goku had teleported behind him. Goku walked up to Yamcha and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamcha yelled. Goku didn't want to get in his way so he teleported out of there. He had more victims to torture. What Goku didn't know was he had scared Yamcha so badly that Yamcha had clipped a wire which started the car and the car had run over him, knocked him out and sped away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piccolo was in the secluded mountains doing what he does best. Meditating. He opened his eyes and they met with the sun. He grimaced and went for his bottle of water. He chugged the water as if he had never tasted the stuff before. Piccolo was so engrossed in his lovely water that he didn't notice Goku come up behind him. Goku, yet again, opened his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **cough, cough, splutter, wheeze, wheeze, cough, cough, hack, hack, wheeze**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo cried. Goku laughed and laughed until he turned red in the face.

"I'll**cough** get you for this, Son…" Piccolo said as he fainted.

"WOW!! I've never had so much fun in my life!! Chi-Chi should go out to the store more often!!" Goku said to himself as he teleported away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan was in Bulma's lab trying to work out a new formula to get rid of acne. (BTW, it's not for him! Gohan couldn't get acne!! Puh-lease!) Bulma didn't usually work on cosmetics but she would become richer than she already was if it worked. Gohan had a theory in his head; if he put enough acid together with enough alkaline then it would make a neutral solution. He was slowly putting a very powerful acid into a very reactive alkaline. Gohan was concentrating so much that he didn't sense his father's presence behind him. Goku opened his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed. He poured the remainder of the acid into the alkaline.

"Uh-oh!" Gohan said as the two chemicals made their reaction. BBBOOOOOOOOMMM!! Luckily for Goku he had teleported to his final destination before getting effected by the blast. Poor Gohan had the full impact of it and was charred black. 

"Ouch!" He said as he breathed out smoke and collapsed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten and Trunks were in the middle of a math exam. Both were concentrating hard because this test was a doozy. This test was so important that the whole 11th grade were taking it in the gymnasium. As the others they were so into what they were doing that they didn't notice Goku appear at the end of the gym. He opened his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Trunks, Goten and a majority of the 11th grade.

""WAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" screamed the TV addicts of the 11th grade. Goku was surprised by the response but laughed anyway and teleported home. He had had a few good hours of fun.

"That's it!! You all fail this test for disrupting the honor code!" The teacher in charge of the test yelled.

"Aw man!" chorused the 11th grade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Sons had sat down to dinner and Goten was filling his parents in on what happened at school.

"And then some guy came into the gym and screamed 'WAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!' really loudly. He scared us so much that we screamed and the teacher failed us all!" Goten said as he finished his story. Goku tried as hard as he could to suppress his laughter.

"Well that's a disgrace!! What kind of lunatic would come into…never mind." Chi-Chi said. She turned to her husband. "What did you do while I was gone honey?"

"Nothing much. Just watched a game had a drink." Goku replied. **True, true.** He thought to himself as he smiled.

THE END.

What did you think?????? As per usual I'm hyped up again and this was out of madness. Anyway R/R just to tell me what you thought!!!!!!!!! No flames plz.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Oi, noooooo!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!

A/N: Hi-hi!! This is the sequel to True, true. Be prepared because the 'Fanta induced' madness is about to begin!! MMMMMMWWWWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a week since Goku had played that practical joke on his friends. Yamcha and Piccolo had been released from the hospital, although some of the doctors wanted to keep Piccolo for research, Goten and Trunks did a make-up test, Gohan survived and Vegeta had chosen to wave the whole thing off as a dream. He said something about it was impossible that a third class baka had out smarted him and managed to shake him up so badly. Goku was still laughing to himself about the whole thing as he walked in the front door of his house.

"Chi-Chi?" He called into the house expecting her to reply. No answer.

"Excellent!" He said twiddling his fingers much in the manner of Mr Burns. He ran upstairs and went to the room with the illegal cable. He switched on the TV and flicked through. What Goku didn't know was Goten and Trunks had gotten bored of cable and hooked up an illegal satellite system that got channels from other countries. He flicked through the 100+ channels and something caught his eye. It was a British channel called BBC2 and there was a programme on called 'Harry Enfield and Friends'. Goku sat down and watched it. He found the scenes to be quite funny but there was one that stuck out. Two guys with cockney accents were in a bar complaining about stuff in loud voices. 

"I was in da pub de ovver day when I was 'aving a look at dis mag righ'." Says the big guy. (I know the spelling is a bit weird but believe me, coming from a genuine cockney, this is how we sound!! Yikes!!)

"Righ'" Says the smaller guy.

"An den I saw a picture of Whitney 'ouston! And I says to meself OI 'OUSTON! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL NOT ALWAYS LUV YA IF YOUR 'AIR LOOK LIKE MY ARSE!!! AFRO WAS IN THE SEVENTIES, IT SHOULD BE IN THE SEVENTIES AND IT WILL BE IN THE SEVENTIES FFFFOOOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" says the big guy. This sets Goku howling with laughter. Through out the show the big guy and little guy continue with this sketch and Goku joins in saying "OI NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" and then laughing his ass off. When the show finished and he had redeemed himself, a light bulb appeared above his head.

"I 'ave a cunning plan!" Goku said in his horrible cockney accent. He went to his closet and pulled out a leather jacket, a pair of old jeans and a white t-shirt just like the big guy on the TV. He put a grey wig on, put two fingers to his head and teleported away laughing like a maniac. (Uh oh!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten and Trunks were in Math class and the teacher was yelling at them for having broken the 'honour code'. 

"But sir…" one student protested but the teacher gave her an evil glare because 'he' was a 'she'. (Just like my English teacher ^_~) Trunks wanted to get his piece in.

"But miss, it wasn't our fault!! Some raving lunatic came in and screamed 'WAASSUUPP' at the top of his lungs!" Trunks said as a few students replied to the 'WAASSUUPP'.

"Oh will you please shut up!! That is really getting old now!!" Trunks cried. The teacher wanted to disagree but in came Goku and stood at the back of the class and grinned like an idiot. No one recognised him thankfully.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" The teacher asked. Goku was silent for a while and then screamed at the top of his lungs.

"OI, TEACHER, NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Goku shouted as those same students joined in with the no part.

"JUST BECAUSE YA LOOK LIKE A BLOKE DUZZENT MEAN YA CAN ACT LIKE ONE AN' ALL!!!! WOMEN ARE FEMALES, THEY SHOULD STAY FEMALES AND THEY'LL BE FEMALES FFFOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVAAAAAAAAA!!!" He yelled and then zipped out of there but not before laughing like Woody Woodpecker. The students were stunned, some laughing, some giggling and one even pissed himself with fear!! But the teacher just stood there for about five minutes. Goten went up to her and asked if she was alright but she replied with a …

"MY MOMMY ALWAYS SAID I WAS PRRRRRREEEEEEEETTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" she cried tearfully and ran out of the classroom. Goten just stared at the retreating form like this O_O.

"WOW!! KEWL!! He made her cry!" Goten said soon to be smacked upside the head by Trunks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta was in his bedroom with the door locked. He said that he was meditating but ever since the whole incident from last week he had made a new friend. He was holding a Pikachu doll. He was telling the whole thing that had happened.

"And then that stupid Kakarrot came into the Gravity Room and scared the shit outta me!! Oh Pikachu thanks for listening!" Vegeta said as he hugged the stuffed toy. Goku then teleported into Vegeta's room saw the whole scene and it took all of his strength not to laugh. He took in a deep and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"OOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!!! VEGE'A!! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Goku yelled as he once again scared the poop out of Vegeta. This time Vegeta was so surprised that Goku did scare the crap out of him because the crap was now in his pants. 

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE DA PRINCE DUZZENT MEAN YA ALLOUD TA CARRY A PIKACHU AROUND WIF YA!!!!! POKEMON IS FER KIDS, IT SHOULD BE FER KIDS AND IT'LL BE FER KIDS FFFFOOOORREEEEEVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Goku said as he laughed like Woody Woodpecker and teleported away. Vegeta stood there for three seconds and ran out of the room crying to his wife. When he found her he clinged to her leg and kept on crying. Bulma was surprised twice, firstly because something with tremendous force had grabbed onto her leg and secondly because that thing was her husband. She managed to pry him off her leg and ask him what was wrong but all she got was.

"_**Sniff**_ Kakarrot and Pikachu_**Sniff**_ Woody Woodpecker _**Sniff** _my heart_**Sniff** _cardiac arrest _**Sniff** _poop in pants _**Sniff**_ oh the humanity!! WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Vegeta cried as his wife gently rocked him in her arms. At that moment Trunks and Goten came home from school and just stared at the scene like this O_O. 

"Omigosh!! Somebody broke your dad!! KEWL!!" Goten said only to be dragged out of the door by Trunks.

"Let's see if Gohan knows anything about this!" Trunks said as he dragged the laughing Goten and flew off to Gohan's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan was playing Pokemon on N64 with Pan unfortunately for him Pan was winning. She went to go take a bathroom break and that was when Goku decided to pop in. He walked up right behind the unsuspecting Gohan's ear and yelled right into it…

"OOOOOIIIIIIIIII!! GOHAN!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Goku bellowed. Gohan let out a patented Homer Simpson shriek (ya know, the little 'ah!') and passed out.

"Hmm. That was easier than I thought!" Goku said disappointedly and teleported away. Pan came back and found her father unconscious on the floor.

"Oh no!! Dad you promised you wouldn't play dead when I beat you on video games!! MOM!! DAD DID IT AGAIN!!" Pan whined as she went to go find her mother. Trunks and Goten came in and found Gohan passed out. Trunks went to revive him and when he was successful…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Gohan screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! Gohan, don't scare me like that!" Trunks cried.

"Where is he?" Gohan asked fear full in his voice.

"Who?"

"The British scary man!" Gohan said and he ran out of the house swearing revenge on the man with bad hair. Trunks and Goten stared at each other like this O_O.

"What in the name of a Striptease Britney Spears is going on here today?" Trunks asked sceptically.

"Someone broke Gohan!! KEWL!!" Goten said. Trunks slapped his forehead and said "D'oh!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And then we found that Vegeta was broken and so was Gohan and then he said that it was a British scary man!" Goten said filling his mom in on what happened.

"I don't believe it!! It must be the same guy that made you fail your test!! Ah, Goku what did you do while I was gone?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Nothing!" He replied. _**Not a bloody fing!**_

THE END!!

I can't believe I did the whole thing!! Review and tell me if you want another part. I already have an idea or two!! Ja ne!!


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Somebody Stop Goku!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, the film or pretty much anything in this fic, except the plot of course. 

A/N: I'm back, full of Fanta and chocolate muffins _drool_ and ready for action!!! The only warning is, as usual, madness is going to ensue. Enjoy!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Goku walked back to his house there were two things on his mind. Firstly, food and secondly, he hoped that Chi-Chi was out doing the weekly shopping. He opened the door and called out her name. No reply. He let out a little 'yes' and practically zoomed to the room. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Yet again Goten and Trunks had got bored of their satellite TV and decided to *ahem* borrow a bigger satellite from NASA so they could get channels from other planets. He kept on flipping.

"Ya know, it seems every time I come up here the channels increase!! KEWL!" Goku said to himself. He didn't notice as he flipped through that Dende was on the screen playing "Wheel of Fortune; Namek Style". He turned to one of the movie channels and they were re-running 'The Mask'. Goku watched the film and laughed at the jokes and the name 'Ipkiss'.

"Wow!! Mrs Peaman is just like Chi-Chi! Shooting her gun at every moving thing!" Goku chuckled. As if on cue he put on a huge grin, not the traditional Son grin but the one he puts on when he has a cunning plan. He ran through his house trying to find yellow clothing and a green mask. The best he could find was a yellow jumpsuit (ya know, like Ali G!) and Chi-Chi's green facemask.

"Well, this isn't as good as my last costume but it'll have to do!" Goku said as he put two fingers to his head and teleported away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma was working in her lab trying to take a whack at the formula Gohan was working on. She was still worried about Vegeta, the incident last week had most probably scarred him for life.

"Well, at least I don't have to hear the whole 'The Prince of the Saiya-Jins' stuff anymore." Bulma said to herself. Goku teleported behind her, he thought of which impression to do and then he smiled.

"EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAAAAAAAA!! SOMEBODY STOP MEEEEE!!!" Goku screamed as he snapped her bra strap and teleported away. She fell to the ground and gasped for air.

"_(Breathe)_ Oh My Kami!! What the hell was that??? VEEGGEETAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta came skidding in.

"What? What happened? Well talk woman talk!!"

"Someone came in from behind me, laughed a _horrible _laugh, snapped my bra and disappeared!" Vegeta's eyebrows went down further, surprisingly, as he went deep into thought.

"Came from no where…scared you…disappeared…AAAAAHHHHH!!! IT WAS KAKARROT!! THAT FOOL!" Vegeta shouted enraged.

"What are you talking about?? Son-kun couldn't do something like that!!"

"Oh yes he can!! Come to think of it, he did all of those other scares to!! I mean the wassup one was understandable the bastard is lucky that I didn't do it first. GRRRR!! YOU CAN SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF ME, CHOKE THE NAMEK AND MY SON BUT NO ONE GETS TO SNAP BULMA'S BRA STRAP, THAT'S MY JOB!! KAKARROT, YOU'RE TOAST!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled as he flew to find Goku and beat the living snot out of him.

"I swear! There isn't a day when Vegeta isn't off to kill Son-kun!" Bulma enraged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Krillin was busy _trying_ to cook dinner, 18 was out on another shopping spree with Marron. He sighed as he looked at what was supposed to be Spaghetti Bolognaise. It looked more like someone had spit it up.

"Shit!! Cooking is so hard!! Huh? How did the pasta turn pink?" He asked as he looked at what he thought was paprika. "Pink food dye! Son of a bitch! Why does the damn bottle have to be red??" He said throwing a little temper tantrum he didn't notice Goku teleport behind him. He tapped Krillin on the shoulder, Krillin turned around and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hmm! Look at the time! It is exactly ten seconds before I pull your underwear over your head!" Goku said in the worst Jim Carey impression on the face of the planet. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Krillin screamed as Goku gave him the biggest wedgie of his life. He teleported out but not before saying…

"SSSSSMMMMMMMOOOOOKKKKKIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Vegeta touched down at Krillin's just seconds after Goku had left. He looked around and saw Krillin.

"Kuso! I'm too late. As long as I'm here…" Vegeta said as he went up to Krillin and kicked him down. "HEHE! WHOO!" he flew off to find Goku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chi-Chi was at the supermarket trying to pull seven trolleys of food to the check out counter.

"I swear with this much food I could feed a small country!" Chi-Chi said to herself returning death glares to anyone that stared at her. Goku teleported into the supermarket and gulped. He had thought long and hard about doing this to Chi-Chi but his decision was made. After all she wouldn't recognise him in the costume would she? He went behind her and screamed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!! AYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!" He said scaring the living daylights out of her. Needless to say her reflexes acted up and she whipped out her infamous frying pan and she tried to whack him. Too bad for her he was gone and she ended up hitting Vegeta who had almost caught Goku. They both fainted. Goku was watching from above and gulped.

"Eh no. I've gone to far with my shenanigans and now I have to face _(gulps)_ the wrath of my artillery loaded wife!! I'd better go into hiding, Vegeta saw me and everyone will be out for my hide!" Goku said as he teleported to an unknown place.

THE END!!!?

I know this was reheheheaaly short but I was running out of ideas!! Stay tuned for the next part TRUE, TRUE: GOKU GETS HIS COMEUPPENCE!! Good night London, thank you Amsterdam!!!


	4. Default Chapter Title

True, true: Goku gets his comeuppance!!!

Disclaimer: Like I own DBZ, puh-lease!!

A/N: The last in the series so I'm reehheealy hyper!! Expect madness, out of characterness and lots of TV references. Now, let's get it on!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku was in a secluded part of the mountains, he didn't dare come out because the two most dangerous people in the world were after him. He closed his eyes.

"If you can hear me Dende, puh-lease help me!! I mean, I've never asked you for anything and how many times have I saved the Universe. _(Counts his fingers)_ Um, enough times!!" He looked up expecting a reply but got nothing.

"Aw damn! I'm doomed!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta's eyes opened and all he saw was white. He blinked and looked around him, in the next bed he saw someone familiar, squinted and saw it was Chi-Chi.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! I'VE GONE TO HELL!!! I knew saving this damn planet wasn't gonna get me anywhere!" Vegeta said to himself. He looked to his other side and saw Bulma, Goten and Trunks laughing at him. The vein that took residence in Vegeta's head came out for a walk.

"SHUDDUP!! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?" he screamed shaking his fist at no one in particular.

"Calm down! Firstly, you're in the hospital because Chi-Chi knocked you out with a frying pan." Bulma stated trying to stifle a giggle but failing miserably.

"Damn baka onna!"

"Nextly, Goku has disappeared and everyone I've talked to said they haven't seen him, have you?" She asked.

"No I ha…KAKARROT!! HE DID THIS!! THAT BASTARD!!!" Vegeta screamed scaring the crap out of everyone and waking Chi-Chi up.

"He's right, it was Goku. He scared me so bad that I swear I misplaced my heart back at the store." Chi-Chi said in a voice so calm everyone went pale. Even Vegeta!

"KEWL!! Dad broke my mom!! Wait a sec, that's not kewl! It's slightly worrying!" Goten said.

"Yeah! I never knew that Goku had a slick sense of humour!! Should have got him to help me with that prank." Trunks said grinning a bit.

"Well he's not gonna get away with this!! I'll hunt him down like a dog, that damn dog!! I'll kill him, I'll feed him to…Buu!! Then I'll get the Namek and…"

"Woah!! Why get mad, when we can_ (insert dun dun duuun, she put her finger near her mouth Dr Evil style)_ even! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chi-Chi laughed.

"Mom, you're scaring me! Are you sure you are okay?" Goten asked as he ducked behind Trunks.

"Fine. Never been better."

"Well if you've got a plan let's here it!" Vegeta shouted obviously losing his patience.

"I've got the basic idea of what I'm going to do. He scared us so we'll scare him, I mean, just think of what Goku's worst fear is." Chi-Chi said smiling evilly.

"His worst fear is the guy on the oatmeal box!" Goten chipped in. Trunks smacked his forehead.

"No Goten, that's _your_ worst fear." Trunks said with a sigh.

"Oh yeah! _(Shudders)_ Okay, then it must be the Spice Girls!"

"Also your fear."

"Oh. I give up."

"Um…I know! When we were on Namek Kakarrot saw a needle and flipped, so to speak, that was hilarious!" Vegeta said as he slapped his thigh.

"Exactly. All we need to do now is think of a dazzling, ingenious, cock-an-eyebrow-worthy plan! We'd better pull an all-nighter on this one. But first," Chi-Chi said as she opened her mouth. "HEY NURSE, GET ME THE HELL OUTTA THIS BED BEFORE I LEVEL THIS BUILDING TO THE GROUND!!"

"Sheee! Now I see where Kakarrot learned how to scream like that!" Vegeta said clasping his hands over his ears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku was still in the mountains. He had been there for three days now but he didn't dare come out of hiding. He was sitting in a corner of a cave hugging his knees close to his chest whimpering. He had been having bad nightmares about Chi-Chi impaling him with a barbeque fork. He vowed to himself that he would not fall asleep.

_**Goku!! Goku honey, are you awake?**_ Goku sat up.

"Mommy? Wait a sec, I don't have a mom!! I must be going mad!!" He said clutching his head to make sure his brain wouldn't escape.

_**Silly dear! It's me Chi-Chi!**_ Goku gulped.

"Oh yeah! We can talk telepathically! So um, wassup?"

_**Not a lotta. Just waiting for you to come home dear**_

"Are you mad at me Chich?"

**Of course not! All train and no play makes Goku something or other!**

"Ookay!! Well I'll be right home!"

_**I'll be waiting!**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku teleported home, he looked for Chi-Chi but couldn't find her. His stomach rumbled so he went to the fridge but instead of finding food he found…

"NEEDLES!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Goku screamed as he ran upstairs. Every room he went into he found needles, pictures of needles and even a TV showing a little girl being injected in slow motion. Goku went pale and just about stopped himself from keeling over. He ran out of the house so scared that he forgot he could fly. When he eventually remembered he flew to Krillin's house and banged on the door.

"Hey Goku, wassup?"

"Krillin man, you won't believe what ha…OHMIGOSH!! YOU'VE TURNED INTO A NEEDLE!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Goku screamed as he ran off leaving Krillin laughing himself silly.

"Good thing Chi-Chi thought of these needle costumes!" He said as he flew off to meet the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku flew to Yamcha's but when Yamcha opened the door and he was also dressed as a needle.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!" Goku screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Yamcha laughed as he flew off to meet the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku went to Gohan's house, he went relieved that Gohan hadn't turned into a needle but when he got closer Gohan was wearing a lab coat and had an unbelievably long needle.

"OOOHHOOOOOO MYYYYYYYYYYYY GGOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!!" Goku screamed as he high-tailed it out of there. Goku went to Piccolo but that was a bad mistake. Piccolo closed in on him.

"Ehehehe. What'cha doing Piccolo?" Goku asked nervously.

"I'm going to carry out my revenge! On your wife's orders! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!"

"_(Gulps)_ Chi-Chi?"

"Yup! The bi…I mean your wife has an excellent sense of humour! I guess she has a lot of influence on you!" Goku was about to turn tail and run but he ran into Vegeta.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"That's right Kakarrot, 'aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!'. You should be crapping yourself, just like you made me crap myself! _(Cracks his knuckles)_ And now I will beat that crap outta ya!!"

_**Get ready to scream like a little girl**_ Goku's brain advised him.

"Kay!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" Goku flew until Goten and Trunks knocked him down. He fell down and ran right into a dead end. All of his victims closed in on him, all of them dressed in needles.

"_(In tears) _Why won't you leave me alone? I didn't do anything wrong!! Well nothing that I could be arrested for anyway!! What do want from me?"

"WE WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU DID WHAT YOU DID, IDIOT!!!" They all screamed.
    
     
    
    "I did it because you don't know what its like, I'm the one out there everyday putting his ass on the line, and I'm not out of order! You're out of order! The whole freakin' system is out of order! You want the Truth? You want the TRUTH?! YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! Because when you reach over and put your hand into a pile of goo, that was your best friend's face, you don't know what to do! FORGET IT EVERYONE! ITS CHINATOWN!"

"That was lame Dad!" Gohan said.

"Well if anyone's to blame it is Trunks and Goten. They've got this wicked cool TV that has like a million channels!!"

"WHAT?!!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Ehehehee!" Goten said as he sweat dropped.

"Ya see! I'm the innocent one here! I'm the victim here!! It was them!! With their big TVs and comedy filled sitcoms and their Homer Simpsons!! Can't you find it your hearts to forgive me?" Goku said putting out his puppy-dog eyes.

"The thing I hate most about you Kakarrot is that you're so goddamn unoriginal!!"

"But I thought it was because I was stronger than you!"

"Don't be a smart ass! It doesn't suit you!" Yamcha said.

"Listen, I've been here for five minutes dressed in a goddamn needle suit!! I don't see Son walking away without any permanent injuries! Can we kill him NOW?" Piccolo asked, clearly losing his patience.

"Sure!" Vegeta said rolling his sleeves up. Everyone jumped on Goku. Goku jumped out of the way and laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!! You'll never take me alive, or dead for that matter!!" He said as he put two fingers to his head and teleported away. 

"Damnit!! Now we'll have to find him! Curse whoever taught him that trick!!!" Chi-Chi screamed shaking her fist at no one in particular. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ya know, I think I'll be getting home!" Krillin said as he nervously walked away.

"I think I'll join you Krillin!" Yamcha followed in pursuit. 

"Oh no! You guys aren't getting off that easily! No one gets away with playing a practical joke on me!! I'll hunt him down to the ends of the earth until I find him and if I go down I'm taking every one of ya with me!!"

"Yes ma'am!!" The group chorused.

"Now, Bulma must have some sort of tracking device to find that husband of mine." Chi-Chi said to herself walking off to her 747-army plane thingy.

"They say that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Gohan commented.

"I knew that woman was insane the first time I met her." Vegeta said shaking his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku wandered around Satan City hoping for something to eat. He tried not to think about food but then that would mean shutting down most of his brain. He walked pass an electronic store and saw his picture on a number of TVs. He blinked and used his Saiya-Jin hearing to find out what's going on.

"Reports have just filed in that a man named Son Goku is on the loose. His wife has declared him clinically insane. She claims that he has been dressing up as television characters such as 'Harry Enfield' and 'The Mask', he has also been parading around shouting out their famous phrases. He was spotted three weeks ago at Orange Star High screaming 'wassup' at the top of his lungs. Be on the look out for this man he is said to be dangerous and highly instable."

Goku stared at the TV screen like this O_O. He couldn't believe his wife had declared him insane just to get revenge. Many people on the street had seen his face on the screen and started to panic.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! RUN EVERYONE ITS SON GOKU!!!" one woman screamed at the top of her lungs. Goku raised an eyebrow. He quickly darted into an alley so that he wouldn't be seen.

"I guess I need a disguise. If I walk around like this I'll get locked up!" He found some old clothes behind the Gap store. It took him forever but he managed to tie his hair down with a bandana. He took a tape recorder out of his pocket and pressed a button.

"Goku's log day 1: I am on the lam. I'm hungry. I'm hungry and tired. I'm hungry, tired and my head hurts from the weight of my hair. I should really get a haircut. _(Switches off the tape)_ Sheesh! I never knew Chi-Chi could be such a bitch!!" Goku was about to leave when something went off in his head. "Crap! My Chi-Chi sense is tingling!! She's found me!! Aw man!! Something tells me Dende's laughing it up right now!!" He ran out of the alley only to run into Chi-Chi again.

"You'll never get me!!" He shouted at her.

"I got you to marry me didn't I?" She said running her fingers along the blade. Goku gulped.

"Don't you have something better to do than chase me?"

"Nope!"

"We really need to get you a hobby. Remind to do that if I ever survive your wrath!"

"Are you trying to say I'm crazy?" Chi-Chi said menacingly breaking the blade in half. Goku straightened himself up. He decided he wasn't going to fear her any more.

"Not trying. I'm saying it plain and simple you are crazy!"

"How dare you?"

"Easy! By opening my mouth and letting the words flow!" Goku had immediately regretted saying that because Chi-Chi started screaming.

"KAIO KEN ATTACK!" Chi-Chi yelled as Goku gulped. He dodged her attacks and teleported away again. He sighed as he thought he was safe he looked around him and saw Gotenks.

"Double eeps!"

"Sorry Goku but your ass is three weeks overdue and I'm about to claim it!" Gotenks exclaimed charging up against Goku. Goku jumped out of the way and teleported again.

"I can't keep teleporting like this!! This needs to stop!!" Goku cried but no one felt sorry for him as they all came from different directions.

"WAIT A SECOND!!! HOW THE HELL IS DAMN POSSIBLE THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO KEEP UP WITH ME??? I MEAN HELL-O!! INSTANTANEOUS MOVEMENT PEOPLE!! LOOK IT UP!!" Goku cried.

"You poor idiot!! Anger is a very good motivator!" Chi-Chi said.

"Eep!" Goku needed a plan and fast because he was about to be turned into a kind of kebab!

"That's it!" Goku thought to himself. He clutched his chest and started making choking noises.

"HACK!! HACK!! WHEEEZE!!! COUGH COUGH!!" He passed out.

"I wonder what happened?" Krillin asked.

"All of the stress must've caused his heart to act up again." Gohan said going into deep thought.

"EGADS!!! I'VE KILLED MY HUSBAND!!" Chi-Chi screamed and grabbed him but couldn't quite get him up. "HELP ME YOU IMBECILES!!" "Yes ma'am!" As Goku was being carried home he smiled inwardly.

"Hehe! It worked like charm!! I should get my own TV show!" He thought to himself.

THE END!!!!

Wow!! Finally huh? I'm thinking of doing a spoof parody type thing next. If this goes well that is!! Plz REVIEW!! Ja ne!!


	5. Default Chapter Title

**Halloween is Hazardous To Goku's Health.**

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never have and I never will.

A/N: AAAARRRRRRGGG!! I'm back with a vengeance! This is set after "True, True: Goku's gets his comeuppance" and it was an idea that popped into my head this morning during IT lesson so I typed it up. In my opinion, it's not funny but I can't put it in anothergenre. ^_^;;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku was 'recuperating' from the previous 'heart attack' that he had the previous day. Chi-Chi was so over-ridden with guilt that she was fussing over him terribly. He went downstairs and decided to watch TV. He flipped through the channels and came across a Halloween special of Clueless (I don't like the show but I just saw this episode.). He watched it and came up with his most brilliant idea yet. He set to work but he would need some assistance. 

_ _

# Later that evening…

"Goku!! We're back from trick or treating!" Chi-Chi called out.

"Hey Grandpa!" Pan called out. Pan and Chi-Chi walked through the house to find Goku. They looked upstairs and downstairs. Chi-Chi heard a blood-curdling scream. She ran upstairs and found out why Pan was screaming. On the floor was Goku, in a pile of blood, his eyes were gouged out and his legs and arms were bent out of proportion. It took all the strength that Chi-Chi had not to faint. She picked up the phone and called Gohan. He said that he would call everyone else. She led Pan out of the room and to Gohan's. Goku stepped out of the closet and laughed his head off.

"Okay! Time for part deux!!" Goku said as he took some pieces of paper that he had and sped off to Gohan's. When he got there he proceeded to stick the pieces of paper in the places that he wanted. He went outside to meet his alleged helper.

"Now are you sure that this will make me unrecognisable and able to control other people's speech and actions?"

"Positive." She replied.

"And it will repress my chi?"

"Yes. Now remember it will wear off when midnight strikes."

"Really?"

"No not really. I can't back that up."

"Wish me luck!"

"Luck!" She replied as Goku swallowed the gunk and slowly but surely turned invisible. He ran off into Gohan's house laughing like an idiot. "Enjoy while you can Son. Coz when the table's are turned you won't be too happy about it." She said, driving off in a replica of the Bat-mobile except it was shaped like a long orangey crisp.

"Is everyone here?" Gohan asked. He looked around and the whole Z Senshi was there. He proceeded to tell them about what happened and their faces went from shock to sadness to horror and finally…

"Who would dare kill Kakarrot? I had first dibs!" Vegeta shouted.

"Vegeta!" Bulma hissed. "This isn't the time okay?"

"Fine." He said. Goku went behind him and snapped his underwear. "YEOW!" Vegeta howled in a high pitch. Everyone gave him funny glances. Vegeta suddenly got up and started skipping around the room.

"OOH LALALALALALA! MY NAME IS VEGETA! I'M A WANNABE KING! MY ENEMY IS GOKU COZ HE'S STRONGER THAN MEEEE!!" Vegeta sang.

"What the hell is he on? And where can I get some?" Goten asked, only to be slapped upside the head by Trunks.

"Poor Vegeta. He's taking this really hard." Bulma commented. Goku let go of Vegeta and then he saw that everyone was staring at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Vegeta snarled. Piccolo started to rise from his seat and his head turned to Bulma. He ran up to her and gave her a full on kiss and kept on kissing her until Vegeta pulled him off. Goku let go of Piccolo and the Namek was totally confused about why Vegeta was handling him.

"Alright you need to calm down! Everything is just fine." Piccolo said in his most reassuring voice. This enraged Vegeta even more as he continued to beat Piccolo to a pulp. Goku then decided to take control of Chi-Chi. She went into the middle of the fight.

"Stop beating him up Vegeta!!"

"Why??"

"Because I don't want you to kill my future grandson-in-law!!"

"NANI?!" Everyone yelled.

"It's true! He's gonna marry Pan!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Hold on lady, I dunno what you've been smoking…" Piccolo couldn't continue because now Gohan was beating up on him. Goku decided to leave Chi-Chi for now and he got his doll from home and started walking around with it right into the centre of the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the mutilated body now moving by itself.

"Hello!" Goku said as cheerfully as he could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Every one screamed and tried to get out but the doors wouldn't budge.

"Why are you running away? I only want to play!" Goku said eerily. 

"I'm only one who finds this eerie?" Krillin asked.

"Nope."

"Kay, just checking." The body fell limp and stopped moving. Goku took hold of Yamcha, Tien, Chouzu, Trunks and Goten and made them start dancing and singing.

"You can't touch this! Da nana na na na na. You can't touch this! Da nana na na na na. You can't touch this! Da nana na na na na. You can't touch this! Da nana na na na na. STOP!! HAMMERTIME!! Oohohohohohohhooo!" They all sang while doing the Hammer. What Goku didn't realise was that the potion was starting to wear off slowly. He took control of Goten and Trunks.

"I'm Green! Dabadee dabadai dabadee dabadai!" Piccolo stangled them both with one hand. Goku took control of Bulma and she started to do a striptease in front of Yamcha but luckily Vegeta stopped her and punched out Yamcha in the process. Goku then took control of Gohan and Chi-Chi. He made them pretend that they were cavemen and they started bopping each other with tables before promptly knocking each other out. Unfortunately for Goku, his time was up and everyone could see him laughing his ass of. Vegeta's eyebrow was twitching violently and walked up behind Goku and yelled…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM KAKARROT??" Goku fell over in shock and passed out.

"That was easier than expected." Vegeta commented somewhat sadly. Pan just looked at everyone in horror.

"You guys are all sick." Pan said. The girl from before came into the house and started laughing.

"So, he actually had the guts to do it!! I'm impressed."

"Who the hell are you?" Gohan asked.

"A friend of Goku's. Tell him I'll see him later." She said taking off her glasses to reveal her face. Goku awoke at that moment to find all his friends and family with looks of death on their faces.

"Ehehehehe…happy Halloween?" 

"Not for you!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!"

The end…

Please leave a review, tell me what you think. There maybe a sequal to this if I feel in the humorous mood. Ja ne!


	6. Default Chapter Title

Yo Mama…Vegeta style!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on DB/Z/GT. I also don't own the jokes either. If I did I would have been able to come up with funnier stuff. Nor do I own Ex-Lax or Rice Krispies.

A/N: Oh gomen nasai if you get offended by some of these! It was just an idea and when I put it into words…just read it please.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta walked pass Trunks' room to see him on the computer laughing his ass off. Vegeta wondered what on earth could possess him to laugh at a machine.

"What the hell are you laughing at brat?" Vegeta snarled.

"Oh nothing dad. I don't think you'd understand this sort of humour." Trunks said wiping a tear away from his eye.

"You think _I_ wouldn't be able to understand some pathetic joke cooked up by some poor excuse for a living being with too much time on their hands?" Vegeta shouted.

"The short answer being yes." Trunks said.

"And the long answer?"

"Well…you try to apply logic to everything! You'd point out every single flaw that the joke had!"

"You never know! I may be able to crack a smile."

"Yeah right." Trunks said walking out of the room. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the computer and sat down.

"How the hell do you work one of these things?" Vegeta muttered to himself. After twenty minutes of cursing, pulling out hair and blasting Trunks' bed he finally got the hang of it.

"Now let's see. Hmm." He said as he scrolled down. "Ah! Here's one! Yo mama is so fat when she puts clothes on they beg for mercy." Vegeta just stared at the screen for several seconds and started laughing his head off. Bulma came rushing in to the room.

"What happened? Who died?" She asked.

"Does someone have to die in order for me to laugh?" Vegeta asked still laughing.

"You don't want me to answer that question do you?" Bulma winced. Vegeta just snorted and continued reading and laughing. Bulma left him to the computer and started dinner. By the time she called Vegeta down for dinner he still hadn't stopped laughing.

"Onna you know lots of people right? Then will you introduce me to this woman called Yo Mama? She has so many defects that I have to see her for myself." Vegeta laughed. Bulma smirked.

"Vegeta, yo mama isn't a person. It's a short way of saying your mother."

"WHAT THE HELL?? THAT BAKA MACHINE INSULTED THE FEMALE OF MY PARENTAL UNIT!! OHOHOO! THAT THING IS ALUMINIUM FOIL!" Vegeta said as he rushed upstairs to kill the computer but decided against it. He had other plans for these jokes of his.

# Next morning…

Vegeta finished his training, wolfed down some breakfast and rushed out of the house without saying a word to anyone. He flew to Kame House to find his first targets. 

"HEELOOOOOO!!! IS ANYONE THERE??!" Vegeta bellowed. Krillin stepped out of the house rubbing his eyes.

"Vegeta what do you want? It's eight 'o' clock in the morning!!" Krillin said sleepily.

**Damn weak humans.** Vegeta thought to himself. "Actually I've come to talk to you."

"Really? About what?" Krillin asked, obviously surprised that Vegeta wanted to even be on the same planet as him, let alone have a civil conversation.

"Well I just came to tell you that you are so stupid that if I gave you a penny for your thoughts I'd get change back!!!" Vegeta said holding back the laugh. Krillin hated the fact that Vegeta called him stupid but he had to face facts, if came down to a fight Vegeta would win. Vegeta could see that this was killing Krillin's self esteem and he loved every minute of it so he decided to lay it on thick.

"You're so ugly you threw a boomerang and it didn't come back!! You're so ugly even Rice Krispies won't talk to you!! HAAAAHAHAHAAA!! You're so ugly when you get up the sun goes down!! HAHA!! You're so ugly they put your face on a bottle of Ex-Lax and sold it empty. HAHAHAA!" Vegeta felt like he was gonna pass out from laughter when Master Roshi came out. **This is to good to be true!!** Vegeta thought to himself.

"Hey Old Guy!! You're so old that your birth certificate says EXPIRED. HAHAHAA!! You're so old you remember when the Grand Canyon was a ditch!!! Both of you are so bald that I can see what's on your mind! And believe me it ain't much!! HAHAHAA!!" Vegeta howled. He was so engrossed in his laughter he let himself into a big trap when 18 came out. 

"Hey Android!! You are sooo strong! Then again smell ain't everything!! HAHAAAA!" Vegeta yelled. 18 became very angry and dove for Vegeta breaking his arm once again in the process. Vegeta screamed in pain and flew off.

"Till we meet again, dumb, dumber and baldy!" Vegeta said flying off to find his next victim. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta flew to Goku's house to try some of the jokes on him. **That bastard deserves it after what he's done to me!! Wassup my ass!** Vegeta touched down in front of Goku's house and called him out.

"KAKARROT!! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!" Vegeta yelled. Goku walked outside and frowned.

"I have a name besides Kakarrot ya know. What do you want? I'm missing breakfast!!"

"You're so stupid that I told you the drinks were on the house and you went and got a ladder!! HAHAHAA!! You're so stupid they had to burn your school down just to get you out of second grade!!! HAHAAAA!!! You're so stupid when your brat was born and you saw the umbilical cord you said 'hey it comes with cable!' HAHAA!!"

"Okay I have a few things to say to you. First of all no one in the right mind would put drinks on the roof! Second of all the school burnt down because I chi blasted it and last of all I knew it was the freakin umbilical cord!! You know Vegeta if you're gonna play a prank on me at least let it have some thought behind it!" Goku said. Vegeta's jaw left his face and became one with the floor. he couldn't believe someone that stupid could even understand those jokes!!

"Alright then! Your wife is so ugly you have to put a steak on her neck just so your brats can talk to her!" Vegeta laughed but immediately regretted it because Goku came and kicked his ass. Vegeta powered up to SSJ 2 but Goku outdone him and went SSJ3. he beat up Vegeta and dropped him off at his front doorstep.

"You ever speak about my wife like that again and I'll rip your throat out and make you eat it!" Goku spat out. "See ya tomorrow Vegeta!" he added cheerfully. Vegeta was in a daze.

"Whassa matter you? HEY! You gotta no respect! HEY! Whassa matter you? HEY! Shuddupa ya face!" Vegeta sang and then fell unconcious.

THE END!!

I know, I know this was crap but I needed to get it out of my system. Leave a review and tell me what you thought of it.


	7. Default Chapter Title

**Tis The Season To Get Pummelled!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the damned device. You'll see what I'm talking about…

A/N: This is set after "Halloween…" and "Yo mama…Vegeta Style!" I was gonna post this at Christmas but I couldn't wait that long ^_^;;. Anyhoo, enjoy!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# Chi-Chi's…Chi-Chi is planning revenge on Goku -_-…

"Honestly! You guys cannot take a joke! I've seen worse things happen to people and besides it's not like anyone apart from us knows what happened!" Krillin argued trying to defend his best friend.

"Take that back baldy!" Bulma cried.

"I have to agree with Krillin on this one. It was just a joke! Poor guy never gets to have any fun and if it was Vegeta doing something like this you would have just broken the Gravity Room!" Yamcha protested.

"You may be used to this kind of humiliation but I'm the Prince of the Saiya-Jins! I should not have to be treated like that by a third class baka!!" Vegeta shouted obviously pissed to the max-extreme. 

"For Kami's sake people it's Christmas!! Isn't this the season to be jolly? Goodwill to men?" Krillin asked.

"He is not a man though! He is a child trapped in an over-grown body!" Piccolo growled.

"Besides, we gave him a chance to learn his lesson last time!" Chi-Chi said.

"Gave him a chance??! We scared the poor guy to death! He had a heart attack!" Krillin shouted but then regretted it because Chi-Chi hit him with a frying pan. "Ouch."

"Look after this I don't think Dad will try anything else!" Goten said trying to calm everyone down.

"Says the clone of the man in question." Trunks replied.

"Shuddup!"

"Make me Kakarrot the third!" Trunks said as Goten pounced on him and they got into a fight.

"Vegeta do something!" Bulma said.

"Hehe! That's my boy!" Vegeta replied. Everyone face faulted.

"I've got an idea that may work. I've been working on this device in my spare time but I was gonna use it just in case Vegeta or Trunks stepped out of line." Bulma said.

"Hey!" Trunks and Vegeta said in unison.

"Anyhoo, it is able to transfer molecules into a TV set. I was thinking since Goku seems to like TV so much we could give him a taste of his own medicine." Bulma said smiling like a Cheshire cat. 

"So you mean we'll be able to put Dad into the TV and in various TV programmes of our choice?" Gohan asked.

"In Laymen's terms yes!" Bulma answered.

"Excellent! Let the revenge begin!" Chi-Chi yelled much to everyone's chagrin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku woke up to find Chi-Chi wasn't there. Shrugging, he went downstairs to find her but instead found a note telling him that Chi-Chi was over at CC and if he wanted some breakfast he'd have to come over there to get it. Needless to say he was there faster than the speed of light but found no one in the kitchen. 

"HELLO? ANYBODY HOME?" Goku yelled as his voice echoed through the house. "Hmm. Guess not."

"Guess again Son Goku! AHAHAHAAAA!" Chi-Chi screeched as she zapped him with the device. "Bingo!" She then pointed it to the big screen TV and Goku appeared inside. He knocked on the glass trying to get out.

"Don't even try! Your attempts are futile! In there you have the strength of a gnat!" She laughed as everyone flopped in and sat down for the show.

"I still don't see the point of this." Yamcha muttered.

"Wait a sec! Are you guys still upset about what I did to you on Halloween?! That was two months ago! You guys hold grudges worse then Frieza!" Goku protested.

"I shall keep in mind that you said that Kakarrot." Vegeta said as he switched on the TV. The programme was the Teletubbies. The Teletubbies noticed Goku.

"Big Hug!" They all squealed and ran towards Goku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! OH SWEET MOTHER OF SADDAM HUSSEIN!! WHAT KIND OF EVIL HAVE I COMMITTED TO DESERVE SUCH TORTURE???!!!" Goku screamed as he broke down on the floor and cried.

"Whoever said that there is nothing worse than seeing a grown man cry has never seen a grown man cry before!" Gohan laughed as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel to…

"Today on Jerry, women who are men who are acting as women to date men who are really women!"

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Goku screamed as he tried to run but banged into the screen and fell back down again. "Ouch." Goku got down on his hands and knees and begged.

"Alright guys I think he's had enough! Why don't you just let him go?" Goten pleaded but got a death glare from those who weren't on the pro-Goku side. He shrunk back into his seat. Vegeta grabbed the clicker and changed it to Cartoon Network. DBZ was on and it was the episode where Goku's about to fly off to Namek.

"Hmm. I've never actually sat down and watched the dubbed version. Should be interesting!" Goku said to himself.

"Vegeta I commend you! Even I couldn't think of something that evil!" Piccolo said. Vegeta just smirked.

_"I can't wait to get out of these dinky pajamas!" _TV Goku said. Goku blinked.

"Did I just say dinky?! Okay getting a little afraid." 

"And back into the clothes that King Kai gave me."

"Who the heck is King Kai?! Please don't tell me they mean Kaio-sama!"

"Okay, we won't tell you." Bulma laughed. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THIS IS INSANITY!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS COULD BE SO CRUEL!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAVED YOUR LIVES?! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I DIED FOR YOU?! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! YOU GUYS ALL SUCK ASS!!" Goku yelled.

"Goku!! Mind your language!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"Oh, sorry Chi-Chi." Goku said, everyone face faulted. As if by magic a light bulb appeared over Goku's head.

"How the heck did he do that?!" Piccolo asked.

"Well he is in the TV." Krillin pointed out. Piccolo just growled.

_"I still haven't installed the cappuccino machine!" _TV Dr Briefs said.

_"What are you talking about? I don't care about cappuccino!"_ TV Goku said hopping up and down.

"Hahahaa!! Look at me! I'm sooo stupid!" Goku laughed. Everyone looked at him funny.

"It looks like…he's actually enjoying himself! Ladies and gentlemen I think Son Goku has finally lost the little mind that he had." Bulma said. Vegeta growled and changed the channel to MTV.

_"We present to you…MTV's Britney Spears Weekend!"_

"Wahoo! I just luurve Britney!!! Wahoo!! Oops! I did it again! I played with your heart!" Goku sang.

"ARG!! STOP THE NOISE!!" Piccolo said accidentally whacking the de-molecularising remote out of Chi-Chi's hands and face down on the floor. "Oops." Goku was zapped out of the TV.

"AHA!! My plan worked!" Goku said cheerfully but then scowled. "My so-called friends." He said walking towards them. Everyone except Vegeta swallowed hard but Vegeta walked straight up to Goku and flicked him in the nose.

"They may be scared of you Kakarrot but I'd rather die!" Vegeta said.

"I'll bear that in mind Saiya-Jin no ouji." Goku smirked as he bowed mockingly. 

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!! WE SETTLE THIS RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Vegeta screamed as they both got into fighting stances.

END…for now.

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I didn't want to make this part too long! If ya want the next part then leave a review, it will be an all round fight so if anyone wants to be there just say so. To the Nik Nak mobile, away!


	8. Default Chapter Title

**If Ya Smell, What The Saiya-Jins Are Cooking.**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, it's characters or it's concepts. I also don't own Blur's song "Song 2". Wow my first serious disclaimer…d'oh!

A/N: Ahh!! I had to scream! Anyways this is the big fight between Goku and Vegeta to settle once and for all this whole 'wassup' business. Enjoy!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!! WE SETTLE THIS RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Vegeta screamed as they both got into fighting stances. Goku then has a thoughtful face and drops out of his stance.

"Ya know what Vegeta? I don't think we should be mad at each other. After all you got your revenge and I got mine so why don't we just call it a day? This is getting pretty tedious ya know." Goku said. Vegeta got a thoughtful look on his face.

"For the first time in ages I agree with you Kakarrot! Let's call a truce!" Vegeta said shaking Goku's hand. The sky suddenly booms with thunder and lighting and the sky turns a horrible grey colour. (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNN!!)

"You see, I told you that one day those two would cause something like this!" Piccolo said taking an amount of money from Trunks and Goten. 

"Well, well, well! It seems like the two super Saiya-Jins have called a truce! I'm sorry but this breaks all the laws of every term I can think of." A voice boomed.

"That voice!" Piccolo said.

"That accent!" Yamcha shuddered.

"Oh Dende-sama! Hide me and hide me quick!" Goten said hiding behind his mother. Above him was a girl with dark brown hair. She was wearing boots, beige pants, black shirt, a pair of sunglasses and a long flowing black jacket.

"That's right, you'd better hide!" the voice boomed again.

"What do you want Nik Nak?? We haven't got all day ya know!" Vegeta snapped.

"I can't let you two have a truce. It's illegal!" I said.

"How?! It's not exactly in a book somewhere!" Trunks shouted. I rolled my eyes and threw him a book that had "DBZ AUTHORS GUIDE" written on it.

"Page 364 paragraph 3 line 4." I said descending to the ground. Goten backed away.

"Why are you so afraid of her?" Bulma asked.

"Because she's the one that made Fat Buu eat me!!" Goten said.

"Eeeww!!" Bulma said.

"But you should have seen his face when he was about to be swallowed. Wow! What a gas!!" I said as everyone sweat dropped.

"It says here that no matter what the circumstances, if it is within the authors power, that Vegeta and Goku must never form a truce or else the entire humour system of these kind of fics will collapse. What's a fic?" Trunks asked. 

"People write stories about us on the Internet. I think we're in one of them now!" Piccolo said as the rest of the gang looked around like Mulder and Scully were watching them. I grinned at the sight but decided to get on with business.

"Since you two have done nothing but bitch about how you've tricked each other I'm going to settle this once and for all!" I said letting out an evil laugh.

"WHY US? WHY?!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO GO AGAIN!! THIS IS LIKE THE 5TH TIME NOW!!" Goku said as he fell to the floor.

"I'm not gonna kill you!" I said.

"Oh. Okay then!" Goku replied.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Vegeta said standing face to face with me.

"Oh bloody hell! I knew I should have worn flats!" I said as I popped on some tennis shoes. "Much better! Oh and Yamcha?" I said closing my eyes and making a thought. I made him into a doughnut. "That's for cussing my accent! I'll have you know Spike from Buffy has exactly the same one!" All the Saiya-jins turned to Yamcha.

"DOUGHNUUUUTT!" They yelled as they ran after him.

"Don't do it!! It's me Yamcha!" Yamcha cried.

"All the better to eat you now!" Vegeta smirked.

"You must stop this madness!! Someone's gonna get hurt!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Oh alright!" I said turning him back into his regular self, Vegeta was still trying to eat him though. "I never get to have fun! Vegeta let him go! Must I turn you into a snack?" Vegeta let go.

"You still haven't told us what you're planning to do with Goku and Vegeta!" Chi-Chi cried.

"Well I have decided to put them to the test." I said.

"What kind of test?" Piccolo asked.

"Since these two love eating so much they will have each have to cook dinner next week and if you can cook an edible enough dinner then I will personally leave you alone and never humiliate you two again. MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!" I laughed as everyone looked at me as if I had gone insane. (DUN DUN DUUUUUN!)

"Who keeps playing that music?" Piccolo asked.

"I am the Saiya-Jin no ouji and I will not cook food for some idiotic human holiday!" Vegeta shouted.

"You don't seem to realise you have no choice! If you don't do than then I will make you dress in drag and sing to everyone."

"I don't care. I've done it before!" Vegeta said as everyone gave him a weird look.

"Fine. I guess that means you're afraid that Goku can beat you. Typical!"

"Alright I'll do it!! I can beat that baka with my eyes closed!" Vegeta said storming into the house. 

"Well now that is settled! I'm gonna go home. I'll see you next week." I said as I disappeared.

"I hate that girl." Goku muttered as he went home with his family.

# Next day…

Vegeta stood in the kitchen, his face covered with flour, his hair kind of drooping to one side and red sauce all over his shirt.

"THIS SUCKS ASS!!" Vegeta shouted as he blasted the wooden spoon he was holding.

"Vegeta! That was my favourite spoon!" Bulma yelled from across the room.

"Oh please! Anything I break is your favourite thing! Damn onna." Vegeta muttered. He picked up a cookbook and flipped through a cookbook. "Hmm. Lasagne doesn't look to difficult." Vegeta tried to cook the long plank of pasta but it kept on sticking to the pan. 

"DAMN PIECE OF CHICKEN SHIT! WHY WON'T YOU COOK??!" Vegeta hollered. 

# At Goku's…

"So all I have to do is put it in this box?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.

"It's not a box Goku!! It's a microwave!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Cool! I heard Gohan used one of these before but it exploded. I guess I'll have to be more careful then." Goku replied as Chi-Chi left the kitchen. **He he he! I'm so gonna win this!**

("Song 2" plays throughout this next scene)

Vegeta put an uncooked chicken inside a bowl and put on the cooker. He then poured a generous amount of chicken casserole in the pot and set it alight. The pot exploded and flambéed his face. He puffed out some black smoke as the chicken fell behind him. Bulma walked into the kitchen and slipped on the chicken causing Vegeta to smirk.

"Hmm. At least it was good for something." Vegeta muttered.

Goku put the microwave dinner in the microwave and set it to four minutes. He began to get impatient after the first minute and put it on high. The microwave couldn't take the intense heat and exploded. There was spaghetti, meatballs and cheese all over the kitchen.

"I had some spaghetti all covered with cheese! I lost my poor meatballs…MEATBALLS!" Goku cried as he picked one up and ate it. "I guess I'll have to be more patient next time."

# The deadline…

Vegeta and Goku waited for my arrival. Vegeta had prepared a turkey dinner and Goku had the spaghetti dinner. The sky darkened and boomed with thunder.

"Well at least we know she's here." Vegeta muttered. "What a ham."

"Excuse me but the last time I checked I wasn't a bloody pig!" I shouted. "Now let's get this done quickly!" I tasted Vegeta's turkey.

"What do you take me for?! You bought this Vegeta!" I cried.

"Well it didn't cost much." Vegeta muttered.

"But I thought you said that the Prince of the Saiya-Jins didn't eat cheap food." Goku said.

"For that price I'd eat you." Vegeta replied. I tasted Goku's spaghetti. 

"This is a microwave dinner!" I cried.

"No duh!" Goku replied. I gave him a death glare.

"That's it the truce is off. Although this wasn't a total waste! There were some explosions!" I smiled.

"ALRIGHT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!! PREPARE TO DIE!" Vegeta shouted as he dove for me. I leaped up and stuck out my tongue.

"You have to catch me first!" I said disappearing.

"C'mon Kakarrot! We got fish to fry." Vegeta said as he dragged Goku off.

_On a train…_

"Remind me why we are doing this Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Because humans are known to travel on these things. Primitive idiots." Vegeta said. Goku rolled his eyes and decided it was best to humour him. Goku stuck his head out of the train.

"Wooo, woooo! I think I can! I think I can!" Goku laughed.

"Get back in here Kakarrot! You are such an idiot!" Vegeta shouted.

"Well if I'm such an idiot, how come you are looking for someone on a train when they can fly?" Goku asked. Vegeta banged his head repeatedly on the chair in front of him as Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and teleported them home.

"Hey guys. Did you find her?" Bulma asked. She was sitting in the kitchen with Trunks.

"No. We didn't find her. We had a nice train ride though!" Goku replied. "I'll see ya later." He vanished.

"I still can't believe a girl got the best of me! Me! The Prince of all the Saiya-Jins!" Vegeta shouted as Bulma hit him with a frying pan.

"What was that Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Oh not with the Girl Power bit!" Vegeta said as he rolled his eyes. Bulma hit him again and knocked him with the frying pan repeatedly.

"Not the mamma!" Trunks laughed.

The End.

I know it was pretty pointless but I had to finish it somehow! Anyway leave a review!!


	9. Default Chapter Title

**Night Fever! Night Fever!**

Disclaimer: I don't the characters or any of the songs mentioned. I also do not own McDonald's, Pepsi or Fanta.

A/N: I laugh as I write this, heheheheee! Anyhow, if anyone has done something like this then I apologise! It was just so funny when I thought about it. No offence to Piccolo, he is one of my faves but…just read and you'll see what I'm talking about. Oh and I don't think that Pepsi is a horrible drink, I just happen to have a certain obsession with Fanta………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piccolo sat at Gohan's laptop, which he decided to "borrow" for that day. He scrolled down the page and finished reading "True, true."

"It's not fair! In every one of Nik Nak's stories I always look like such a dick!! It's always about Son and that stupid Saiyan! I have had enough! I will have my revenge in this fic!!" Piccolo shouted. CRASH BANG!! "I must remember to put that Fourth Wall back up afterwards. Heck I'll do it now." 

Piccolo finished putting up the wall and went to an old magic shop in the downtown area of Satan city. Piccolo looked at the old man standing behind the counter. He looked so frail that even a gust of wind could knock him down. Piccolo smirked and went up to the old man.

"Excuse me?" Piccolo said.

"Third door on the left." The old man said pointing to the bathroom. Piccolo rolled his eyes and continued.

"I would like to do a spell."

"Oh you're not well? I'm sorry to hear that."

"I WANT A CURSE!"

"WELL YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT! BESIDES I DON'T EVEN CARRY A PURSE!!!"

"IS THERE ANYONE ELSE I CAN TALK TOOOOO?!" Piccolo screamed.

"Well you don't have to yell." The old man said as Piccolo face faulted. A woman in her twenties returned.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes. I need a curse to put on some enemies of mine."

"Well there are many curses sir, what kind would you like?"

"A…a…a curse that makes them into a Broadway musical type thingy."

"Well…um…that's specific."

"Look can you do it or not?"

"Fine." She bent down and got him the necessary supplies and the sheet with the incantation on it. "Here. I must warn you that if the situation gets dire you cannot stop the spell. You must let run it's course or teeeeeerrible things will happen."

"Yeah, yeah lady." Piccolo said as he walked out.

"You'll be sorry."

# At Piccolo's…desert

"YES!! I will finally have my revenge! The Demon King is back from hell!! Father, you would be so proud of me! Let's see, all I have to do is place a cup of water on my head. Check. Now to read the incantation, woo boy it's a doozy. _My enemies have angered me of that there is no doubt. Thanks to this spell I have I will now sort it out. All the dances and steps from stardom they will know. As they say in Hollywood, let's get on with the show_." Piccolo finished. There was a small flash in the sky and a brief rainstorm and then everything went calm again.

"Well then I guess I should check on my two experiments! MWAHAHAA!!" Piccolo laughed as he made his way to Goku's house. Piccolo looked through the window and saw Goku waiting at the dinner table.

"Chi-Chi? Is the Jell-O ready yet?" Goku asked.

"Yes it is. Here you are dear." Chi-Chi said as she laid it down on the table.

"J-E-L-L-O! IT'S ALIVE!" Goku sang, and then a confused look crossed his face. "Hmm. That was weird." Goku shrugged and ate his Jell-O.

"That's it?! I was expecting a big song and dance number! What a rip off!" Piccolo said as he stormed angrily to Vegeta's.

"Hey honey?"

"Yes Goku?"

"I'm going over to Bulma's."

"Okay dear."

"Hmm, I wonder why she's been acting so weird." Goku thought to himself. (I decided to give you a break man.)

"Oh. Okay thanks!" CRASH BANG BOOM!! "Darn it. There goes that Fourth Wall again!" Goku said as he flew off to Bulma's. Goku arrived a few seconds before Piccolo did and went in to find Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, wassup?" Goku said cheerfully.

"Nothing is up you baka." Vegeta said nastily.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the royal chambers this morning." Goku laughed.

"If we were on Vegeta-sei you would have been killed for even laughing at me."

"I doubt that. You wouldn't have the heart."

"I would too. Correction, I will! You just wait and see Kakarrot. I will be king once again."

"I doubt that. You're not even king in your own home." Goku laughed even harder.

"Hmm, this should be interesting." Piccolo said, he was watching the whole ordeal from outside.

"I'm just planning my take-over." Vegeta said as a microphone flew into his hand and the lights went off. A spotlight went on Vegeta.

"Take-over?" Goku asked. Vegeta took a breath and started singing.

"I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a warthog's backside. But thick as you are, pay attention, my words are a matter of pride." Vegeta sang as he walked pass Goku who is now in attention mode. Vegeta waved his hand in front of Goku's face.

"It's clear from your vacant expression, the lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking kings and succession, even you can't be caught unawares!" Vegeta sang pointing to Goku.

"So prepare for the chance of a lifetime, be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer." Vegeta sang while tiptoeing.

"But where do I feature?" Goku asked.

"Just listen to teacher. I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues. And injustice deliciously squared. BE PREPARED!" Vegeta sang. Bulma and Trunks walked in to see Vegeta and Goku dancing and singing like idiots.

"It's great that we'll soon be connected, with a king who'll be all time adored!" Goku sang.

"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected…to take certain duties on board! The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is, you won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century."

"Oooh!"

"Be prepared for the murkiest scam!"

"Oooh... La! La! La!"

"Meticulous planning"

"I'll have food!"

"Tenacity spanning."

"Lots of food!"

"Decades of denial!"

"I repeat!"

"Is simply why I'll…"

"Endless meat" 

"Be king undisputed!"

"Aaaaaaah..."

"Respected, saluted!"

"...aaaaaaah..."

"And seen for the wonder I am!"

"...aaaaaaah!"

"Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared…"

"Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo!"

"Be prepared!"

"Yes our teeth and ambitions are rared! Be prepared!" Goku and Vegeta finished getting a small applause from Bulma. Trunks was crying from laughter.

"Nice one boys." Bulma said trying not to laugh.

"What the hell just happened Kakarrot?!" Vegeta said.

"Dunno, but I think it may happen again." Goku said trying to figure out what was going on. 

"HAHAHAAA!! That was hilarious!! Terrible things my ass!" Piccolo laughed. A flash of lightning appeared in the sky followed by a clap of thunder. "You know, I think I asked for that." Piccolo muttered. He looked through the window and saw Vegeta and Goku acting as if they were struck by the lightning. They appeared in two costumes.

"Oh my Kami!" Bulma screeched as she started laughing. Trunks was pounding the floor with laughter.

"Sheeeeeeeeet! Even I wouldn't wish this upon them! Ah well I might as well sit back and enjoy the show." Piccolo said.

"You guys better move out of our way or we'll blast ya!" Vegeta yelled in a surprisingly feminine voice.

"Yeah!" Goku said also in a particularly feminine voice.

"Just who are you guys supposed to be?" Bra asked, she had walked in to see what the commotion was about.

"May I invite you to prepare for trouble!" Vegeta shouted.

"I suggest you make it double!" Goku joined. (That's right, you guessed it. I am ashamed to do this but…)

"To protect the world from devastation!" Vegeta yelled.

"To unite all people's within our nation!" Goku yelled.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" Vegeta said striking a pose.

"James!" Goku said striking a pose.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"That's right!" They both finished together. Bulma and Trunks burst out laughing while Bra merely smirked.

"Oh please daddy! Pokémon is soooo last year!" Bra replied walking out. Vegeta and Goku were dressed in the full Team Rocket uniform. Vegeta was in the mini skirt with boots and Goku in the pants.

"Fine!! We can tell when we are not wanted. C'mon James!" Vegeta said.

"Aye, aye Jessie." Goku said, his voice constantly breaking. They both left dramatically.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!"

"Should we go after them?" Trunks asked.

"No. Whatever they have had it will wear off soon." Bulma said as Trunks sweat dropped.

"I'd better go after them. This is an opportunity I can't pass up! Good thing I brought this along." Piccolo said whipping out a video camera. "Hehehe!"

_Toys We Have…_

"Oooh Jessie! Would you look at all the Pokémon there are!" Goku said squealing like a little girl.

"Be quiet James or you'll screw this up for us!!" Vegeta said. They started putting all of the Pokémon stuffed toys into a bag. The security guys were watching them from behind.

"Are you intending to pay for those?" The burly security guard asked.

"Cheese it! It's the fuzz!" Vegeta yelled as he and Goku ran off and up onto the roof.

"COME DOWN FROM THERE!!" The security guards yelled.

"No way!" Goku yelled pulling down his eyelid and sticking out his tongue.

"Who the hell are you?" The other security guard asked.

"I'm glad you asked that question!" Vegeta smiled. (Well I'm not!) Again all of the light went out and two spotlights were on Goku and Vegeta. They were dressed in sailor uniforms except Vegeta was wearing a more feminine one. 

"You know us as Team Rocket and we fight for what is wrong! We're tired of our motto so we thought we'd try a song!" They both sang.

"Jessie!" 

"James!" 

"The speed of light, prepare to fight! You know, that's riiiiight!"

"I am the handsome one!" Goku sang.

"I'm the gorgeous one!" Vegeta sang.

"Looking good is lots of fun. We get some things wrong but we keep rolling along!"They both finished as a heavy applause came from the kids. Meanwhile Piccolo was filming from down below.

"Hehe! It just can't get any better than this!" Piccolo said as lightning struck them again. "YES!!" 

Vegeta and Goku were both dressed in a pair of unusually tight white pants, a multi-coloured fluffy shirt and a sombrero. They each had two maracas. The entire Satan City police squad, including Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Trunks and Bra, had arrived on the scene packing guns, bazookas, cars, vans, buses and police spotlights. Vegeta smiled a really cheesy smile.

"HIT IT!" Vegeta shouted. With that a police spotlight came down on Vegeta and Goku. People were surprised as every speaker in a fifty-block radius started playing a rumba song. Goku and Vegeta start swaying to the music. Two female officers stepped forward, Goku and Vegeta stood in front of both of them, motioning them as if they were puppets. 

"They rave about Sloppy Joe, the Latin lothario! But Havana has a new sensation!"One police officer sang.

"They're really modest guys, although they're two hottest guys! In Havaaaaanaa! Here's what they have to say!" The other officer sang.

"They call me Cuban Pete! I'm King of the Rumba Beat! Every time I play the maracas I go chick chickie boom chick chickie boom chick chickie boom!" Goku and Vegeta sang shaking their butts as they said chick chickie boom. They jumped on top of a building, slid down a lamppost, jumped from one police van to another and then jumped on the ground doing the splits. Everyone watched in amazement.

"Hey! They're not bad!" Goten said as Chi-Chi shot him a dirty look.

"Yessir I'm Cuban Pete! The craze of my native street! When I start to dance everything goes chick chickie boom chick chickie boom chick chickie boom!!" Soon the whole Satan City police force was swaying music. Goku and Vegeta started dirty dancing with the two female officers from before.

"THE HELL?!" Bulma screamed.

"Well I kinda expected this from Vegeta but Goku?" Chi-Chi said as Bulma shot her a look.

"Are you saying my husband is a ho?"

"Well he ain't no angel!"

"The senoritas they sing, and how they sling their sombreros!" Goku and Vegeta sang. 

"It's very nice! So full of spiiiiiiiice!" The police sang.

"And when they're dancing they bring a happy ring to their vaqueros! They sing their song, all day loooooooong! My name is Cuban Pete! I'm King of the Rumba Beat! Every time I play the maracas I go chick chickie boom chick chickie boom chick chickie boom!" Goku and Vegeta sang shaking their butts as they said chick chickie boom. Goku paused and clicked his heals as some conga music started up. The police force gets into the conga line with them and they dance around the cars. 

The music changed again but this time it was like a Vegas dance show. All the police started dancing Broadway style. Goten went to join them but Chi-Chi grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't even think about it." Chi-Chi threatened. The police, Goku and Vegeta all finished in a pose. Chi-Chi began to get annoyed and fired a round of bullets into the air.

"IF YOU WERE REAL POLICEMEN YOU WOULD STOP THOSE GUYS!! NOW MOVE IT!!!!" Chi-Chi yelled. 

"Yes ma'am!" The police said running off to find the Saiya-Jin duo but they were long gone. Soon nightfall had come across Western City, which was where Goku and Vegeta were. Chi-Chi and co had finally caught up with them.

"Goku please! I don't know what's come over you but you must stop this madness!" Chi-Chi pleaded but Goku didn't seem to hear her. Piccolo decided to spice things up a bit.

"Oh it can't get any better! There is absolutely no way!" Piccolo said, sounding a little bored. Yet again lightning struck them. As the smoke cleared Goku and Vegeta stood in white disco suits with their hair gelled back.

"Ohmigosh!" Gohan said totally gob smacked. Two microphones appeared in Goku and Vegeta's hands and they started swaying to the music.

"So the music is coming from where?" Trunks asked.

"Just smile, nod and try not to apply any logic to it." Goten replied.

"Listen to the ground, there is movement all around, there is something going on, I can feel it." Goku sang.

"On the waves of the air, there is dancing out there, if it's something we can share, we can steal it." Vegeta sang. They both struck disco poses.

"And that sweet city woman, she moves through the light, controlling my mind and my soul." Goku sang.

"When you reach out for me girl, and the feelin' is bright, I get that." Vegeta sang. They both started to get into the Saturday Night Fever routine.

"Night fever, night fever. We know how to do it! Gimme that. Night fever, night fever! We know how to show it!" Goku and Vegeta sang while dancing. 

"Here I am, praying for this moment to last. Livin' on music so fine, born on the wind. Makin' it mine. Night fever, night fever. We know how to do it! Gimme that! Night fever, night fever. We know how to show it! In the heat of our love, don't need no help for us to make it. Gimme just enough to take us to the mornin'. I got fire in my mind, I get higher in my walkin' and I'm glowin' in the dark I give you warnin'." Vegeta sang while doing various poses and moves.

"And that sweet city woman, she moves through the light, controllin' my mind and my soul. When you reach out for me girl, and the feelin' is bright. I get that. Night fever, night fever. We know how to do it! Gimme that! Night fever, night fever. We know how to show it! Here I am, praying for this moment to last. Livin' on the music so fine, born on the wind. Makin' it mine." Goku sang boogieing.

"Night fever, night fever. We know how to do it! It feels like forever baby, don't you know! Gimme that! Night fever, night fever. We know how to show it!!" Vegeta and Goku finished the song with another disco pose. Chi-Chi just stared open mouthed.

"Wow Vegeta! I never knew you could look so…good!" Bulma said blushing.

"Are you crazy?! They look like a couple of idiots!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Bulma was going to regret saying that because Vegeta and Goku spun around and then were dressed in tight leather pants and that was it.

"Oh no." Gohan said.

"What is it?" Goten asked.

"You may not remember this…they're gonna do Right Said Fred." Gohan said, his voice full of fear.

"No!" Trunks said. 

"One question, who's Fred?" Goten said, Gohan and Trunks face faulted.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt! Too sexy for my shirt! So sexy it hurts!" Vegeta and Goku sang. Chi-Chi started to get really annoyed.

"THAT'S IT!" Chi-Chi said whipping out a frying pan and knocking the two of them out. The sky suddenly turned black and it rained heavily.

"So I'm guessing this would be the teeeeeerrible things part. Oh dear." Piccolo said sarcastically. The rain stopped.

"I knew it!" Bulma screamed behind Piccolo, which caused him to jump. "This is all your fault!!"

"You have no way of proving that." Piccolo said staring her down.

"If you had nothing to do with it then how come you just happen to have a camera with you." Chi-Chi said.

"I have to admit, this does look very suspicious Piccolo." Gohan said trying not to laugh at his father who looked like suspended animation at the moment.

"Are you saying that it is unusual for a person to carry a camera around?" Piccolo asked.

"A person, no. You on the other hand…" Bulma replied.

"Well if it wasn't for GI Frying Pan over there then that wouldn't have happened!" Piccolo yelled.

"AHA!!! IT WAS YOU!!" Chi-Chi screamed aiming her pan at Piccolo. Suddenly, Goku and Vegeta unfroze and looked at their surroundings and then at each other.

"Kakarrot, why are you wearing the skin of a cow for pants?" Vegeta asked.

"I would ask you the same question. Except I would say leather." Goku replied.

"Hold on a sec, it's coming back to me. It was the Namek!! He did this to us but more importantly to me!" Vegeta yelled pointing an accusing finger at Piccolo. Piccolo just yawned and then pointed to himself as if saying 'You talking to me?'. Vegeta nodded and as if by magic he was suddenly coated in armour.

"Cool." Vegeta said whipping an M-16 gun from who knows where. "All civilians and innocent bastards…"

"That's bystanders Vegeta." Goku corrected as Vegeta gave him a funny look. "What?! You think having satellite won't increase my vocabulary?!" 

"Anyway, will everyone except the green bean please move out of my way!" Vegeta yelled firing the gun at top speed.

"I didn't know that M-16 guns could fire like that." Gohan commented.

"Neither did I." Vegeta commented as he continued to shoot Piccolo. Goku closed his eyes and he was soon dressed in the same clothes as Neo from The Matrix. He also had the big ass guns that Neo was sporting in the movie. 

"OH WOW!!! THIS TOTALLY COOL!! I LOOK SO BAD!!" Goku yelled but then gained his cool composure. Goku looked at Piccolo through the top of his glasses.

"Ever felt a cold hard bullet run through you Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"No?"

"Good. Now you can't say I never gave you anything!" Goku said firing at Piccolo. Piccolo dodged the bullet but it somehow managed to follow him. He made a run for it.

"Where are we? A friggin Bugs Bunny cartoon?" Piccolo asked running from the bullet.

"No one can explain The Matrix, it is something you must see in order to believe it." Goku said more or less quoting Morphius. The bullet finally hit Piccolo.

"PICCOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Gohan yelled but Piccolo just got up and took out the bullet.

"I can regenerate, I forgot about that." Piccolo laughed. "Sayonara!" Piccolo said as he flew off.

"Kakarrot, you take the east I'll take the west. We'll meet up at McDonald's in one hour." Vegeta ordered.

"Why Micky D's?" Goku asked.

"We've been out all day and I haven't had anything to eat."

"You could have had those grapes on your Rumba hat."

"They were real?!"

"Yup! Tasty too!"

"Goku, why don't you just leave Piccolo and I'll make you some dinner." Chi-Chi suggested but Goku shook his head.

"There are just some things you can't forgive honey. I hope you understand." Goku said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Woah, woah, woah! Let me get this straight, you'll forgive Frieza but you can't forgive Piccolo. Why?" Trunks asked.

"Hel-lo! He made me wear a freakin mini skirt!!" Vegeta yelled.

"He made me dance the Lambada with a female police officer. You know that dance is forbidden!" Goku said.

"AND HE TURNED US INTO TEAM ROCKET!!! THAT ISN'T SOMETHING YOU CAN FORGIVE EASILY!!!" Vegeta and Goku yelled as they took off in two different directions. 

"Ya know, I kinda feel sorry for Piccolo." Chi-Chi said as everyone gave her a funny look. "What?! I can't have a little compassion!" 

Goku and Vegeta searched for Piccolo but didn't seem to be able to find him. They met up at McDonald's.

"Did ya find him?" Goku asked putting his gun away.

"No. He's smart I'll give him that. He has been suppressing his chi so I couldn't locate him. Ten Big Mac meals now." Vegeta said.

"What'll you have to drink sir?" The frightened employee asked.

"Pepsi." Vegeta replied. A look of dread crossed Goku's face.

"Vegeta, for your own safety I think you'd better order a Fanta."

"Why?" 

"Because…" Goku said indicating that there would be some intervention.

"You stupid fool." Vegeta said, suddenly he felt a burning sensation in his left foot. "AAAAHHH!!!! MY FOOT IS ON FIRE!!! MY FOOOOOOOOOT IS ON FIRE!!!!"

"I told ya so." Goku teased.

"Oh alright!!! I'll have a bloody Fanta!" Vegeta yelled.

"Sorry sir we don't sell blood flavour." The employee replied. Vegeta rolled his eyes as the employee gave him regular and they sat down. Just as Vegeta was about to eat when he saw Piccolo and an evil smirk crossed his face.

"He's here."

"Who?"

"The Namek."

"Cool, let's go." Goku said as they stepped outside and faced Piccolo.

"Aw fuck." Piccolo said as he got into a battle stance. Vegeta looked up at the night sky and an evil smile played across his face.

"Oh wow, it's such a beautiful night to die don'tcha think?" Vegeta said as he aimed his gun and fired at Piccolo. Piccolo, by some miracle, managed to dodge every single bullet.

"Damn!" Vegeta said. Goku began to get bored and decided to beat him up. He was having a difficult time doing it though. Finally Goku fired up a Kamehameha and knocked Piccolo unconscious.

"YOU LITTLE WEASEL!! YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME HAVE A TURN!!! I WANNA KILL HIM!" Vegeta yelled in Goku's face. 

"Hehehehe! You said weasel!" Goku laughed as he flew away. Vegeta flew after him.

"YOU EVER TELL ANYONE AND I'LL BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREENS!" Vegeta said.

"Hehehehe! You said smithereens!" Goku laughed. Suddenly a screwdriver shaped beam flew towards them. It missed Goku but went straight through Vegeta's hair. Vegeta turned around furious.

"Who was that?! WHO RUINED MY HAIR??! IT TOOK ME ALMOST FOREVER TO GET IT THIS WAY!!!" Vegeta shouted. Goku stifled a giggle. 

"Looking for me boys?" Piccolo shouted from down below. He was dressed in an army uniform (yep, hat and everything.)

"It was you!! Prepare to die!!" Vegeta yelled flying down to and tried to fire an attack at Piccolo but it didn't work. "THE HELL?!!" (No more firing powers, you can only fly.)

"Why?" Goku asked. (It's funnier that way.) Piccolo ran behind a car and started firing his gun at Goku and Vegeta. One bullet ricocheted off of Vegeta's armour and broke the candy machine inside the supermarket.

"CANDY!!" Goku yelled gobbling up all of the candy in one go.

"What a strange guy." Vegeta muttered. Piccolo took advantage of Vegeta's pondering and fired a grenade at him. The grenade had no effect.

"Damn. The spell must've backfired because of Gohan's mother. Now I'm stuck in this mess too." Piccolo said as he waited for the smoke to clear. Vegeta wasn't harmed but his hair was…let's just say not looking like a vegetable anymore.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Vegeta screamed.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY???" Goku screamed.

"What the hell was that for?" Piccolo asked.

"Just for rhythm man." Goku said, sounding much like a 70's surf dude. Goku and Vegeta dived behind a different car and started shooting at Piccolo. They missed and fired at the car, destroying its wheels, windshield and the trunk.

"I thought you'd be worried about the car Kakarrot." Vegeta said shooting a bullet and missing, hitting Eugene.

"I'm okay…" Eugene said before passing out.

"I'm not worried about the car Veggie-dude! Read the license plate." Goku said. The license plate read MR SATAN.

"Hea-vy!" Vegeta said slapping him a high five. Piccolo had run out of ammo and needed to think of a plan quick.

"I'm gonna regret doing this but…" Piccolo said stepping out from behind the car. "WAR HUH YEAH. WHAT IS GOOD FOR? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! SAY IT AGAIN!" Piccolo sang.

"Waaaaaar!" Goku sang as Vegeta slapped him upside the head.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Vegeta yelled. "You ran out of ammo didn't you?"

"NO!"

"Really?" Goku asked.

"No not really. I can't back that up." Piccolo replied. Vegeta shot at Piccolo again but Piccolo just took the bullet out and regenerated.

"Did you forget that I could do that?" Piccolo smirked.

"You can't blame us. The author just remembered herself." Goku said as a faint "Hn…" was heard. Piccolo decided to make a run for it and Goku and Vegeta followed him. Piccolo ran into a salesman who was trying to sell him hair gel. Piccolo raised a non-existent eyebrow. 

"DO I LOOK LIKE I NEED HAIR GEL? SICKO!" Piccolo said pushing the man into the road. He was then promptly run over by a 4x4 pick up truck driven by Goku.

"Why'd you do that?" Vegeta asked.

"Didn't like him." Goku replied. Vegeta gave him a weird look and ran after Piccolo with Goku close behind. Piccolo ran through the city park and into the playground.

"I'm guessing I shouldn't have done that." Piccolo said. Just as Goku and Vegeta ran into the park all three were struck by lightning. They were dressed in little kids clothing.

"What the hell?" Vegeta said.

"Oh! I'm telling! You said the H word!" Piccolo said rather childishly. 

"So what booger man!"

"I am not a booger man!"

  
"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Goku asked.

"SHUT UP!" Goku burst into tears, wailing loudly. The sharp noise effected Piccolo's hearing and he started cringing on the floor muttering to himself. Vegeta's face went like this 0__0.

"KEWL!!! You broke the booger!" Vegeta said. 

Goku stopped wailing and smiled. Piccolo shoved Goku and Goku went flying into the local school. Piccolo and Vegeta went after him and they were struck by lightning again. They sat in the seats as if they were in school and an imaginary teacher was teaching them. Piccolo got a straw and a piece of rolled up paper and spat it at Goku. Goku retaliated by shoving his whole notebook in his mouth and trying to force it down the straw. It didn't work and a gooey mess came out at the end.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!! MY BRAIN CAME OUT!!" Goku yelled.

"That's too big to be your brain." Vegeta laughed. A large gust of wind came blowing in and the three guys hid behind their desks.

"IT'S THE ALIENS!!" Piccolo yelled. (Look who's talking!)

"IT'S HITLER!!" Vegeta yelled.

"IT'S THE KILLER TOMATOES FROM URANUS WHO WANT THEIR COUSINS BACK ON ACCOUNT OF I ATE THEM LAST TUESDAY WITH MY FRIES!!" Goku yelled as Piccolo and Vegeta gave him a weird look.

"What? I didn't do nothing!" Goku shrugged. Piccolo started laughing.

"Heheh. You said Uranus. Heh." The gust of wind was from the helicopter that Chi-Chi had stolen from the traffic reporter guy who she had tied up and put in the back of the helicopter.

"I am sooooo incredibly sorry sir. I swear to my mother isn't crazy she is just trying to find my dad. What I'm trying to say is I am REALLY sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry…" Gohan said apologising to the guy.

"Okay okay! Don't worry about it! Just shuddup!"

"GOKUUUUUUU!!! ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Chi-Chi yelled, her voice booming over the school.

"AH!" Goku screamed.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked.

"It's…Chi-Chi!" Goku said. Piccolo started crying. Chi-Chi ran out of the now landed helicopter and pulled Goku by his ear.

"Aw man…" Goku said.

  
"Don't you dare talk like that in front of me!" Chi-Chi yelled. The sun rose above Western City making the sky a pinkie-orange colour. Suddenly the three guys were back to normal.

"That. Was. Weird." Vegeta said flying off home. "I dunno what I was drinking but I think I've just been sworn off the outside of my house forever."

"Chi-Chi? What happened?" Goku asked, putting on an innocent face. However Piccolo was in a different mood.

"YES!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!!! THE SPELL WORE OFF!! I'M FREE!!! FREEEEEEE!!! HAHAHA!!" Piccolo said doing different varieties of happy dances. 

"What happened?" Goku asked again. Goten whispered in Goku's ear. "HE DID WHAT?!" Goku yelled.

"Calm down Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Yes dear." Goku replied. Although Goku had some other plans for Piccolo as his eyes shifted evilly.

_**I'll get you Piccolo. Oh it's true. It's true, true.**_

END.

Okay you can criticize me all you want but I just had an idea. Too much Fanta = mad me. Leave a review and tell me what you think! Please leave a long review if you feel kind. Buh bye!!!!


	10. Default Chapter Title

**Piccolo 1, Goku Yet To Score!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters/shows/quotes/songs/products that I mention. 

A/N: May I give you warning I am extra hyper today because IT SNOWED ON FRIDAY!! PROPERLY!! I mean usually it snows for two minutes and it doesn't even settle. I haven't seen snow like this in five years!! IT SNOWED BABY!!! YEAH!! Sorry, I am just too excited! Oh yeah another warning, I have watched almost every animated series under the Sun at least once and then some. Enjoy the fic! It's dedicated to Nicholas Brendon who done an outstanding performance of the Snoopy Dance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chi-Chi walked pass the room and sighed. Goku had now been in there for the last three weeks doing who knows what. All he would do was come down for food, he wouldn't even train with Vegeta. Chi-Chi was really worried so she knocked on the door.

"Goku?" She called but there was no answer. She knocked even harder and continued knocking until Goku answered the door. Chi-Chi gasped at the horrible sight before her. Goku looked like death, literally. His face was all bony and tired, his hair was messier and floppier, he smelled…bad and he had actually grown a beard.

"What do you want?" Goku rasped, his breath smelled too.

"I just wanted to know WHAT THE HELL YOU HAVE BEEN DOING IN HERE FOR THE LAST THREE WEEKS!!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"I have been working on my revenge." Goku rasped.

"Do you _mind_ not rasping? In case you haven't noticed your toothbrush hasn't been used." Chi-Chi said. Goku glared (Goku? Glaring? NOOOO!!) at Chi-Chi and folded his arms.

"If you must know, which apparently you must, I have been in here for the last three weeks watching TV non-stop to get my revenge on Piccolo. I now have watched every decent show on the face of the planet! I have the upper edge! Nothing will stop me! Now if you excuse me I will be down this evening." Goku said. Goten walked by and saw his father only he didn't recognise him. His face went like this @_@.

"Ohmigosh! This is where you have been hiding! Listen to me Mr Foley, may I call you Mick? Okay Mick, the McMahon's have been taking over and the show really sucks without you…"

"Hey son!" Goku rasped.

"D…Dad?! Woah! I swear I didn't recognise you! It's the beard dad, lose it." Goten said and walked downstairs. Goku slammed the door shut.

"I must remember to never come between Goku and revenge again. I do like my sanity after all." Chi-Chi said.

# Later that evening…

"YEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!! I'VE DONE IT!!! WAHOOOO!!!" Goku came running down the stairs. Fortunately he had decided to shower first. He did a various amount of happy dances including the Snoopy Dance.

"What are you so happy about Dad?" Goten asked but was promptly ignored as Goku did the splits.

"GOKU!!!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Yes dear?"

"I'm afraid to ask this but, what exactly are you planning to do?" Chi-Chi asked. A mischievous smile played across Goku's face.

"If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Goku said. "All I will tell you is that he will get his comeuppance tomorrow." 

"Isn't the Tenkachi Boudakai tomorrow?" Goten asked. Goku nodded happily or evilly, whichever you'd prefer.

"Woooooow! I feel good! Da na na na na na na! I knew that I would now! Da na na na na na na! So good! So good! I gotta you!" Goku sang and went into the kitchen for a snack.

"Oy, as usual, vey!" Chi-Chi said massaging her temples. 

# Next morning…

"Aw please Chi-Chi?" Goku asked pouting.

"NO!"  
  


"Please?"

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"You've been stuck in a room for the last three weeks and you expect me to let you drive my car?"

"But it's my car! I bought it! It's under my name!" Goku whined. Chi-Chi just sighed and gave him the keys. Goku started hopping up and down. "Thank you!" The three of them climbed into the car. Goku raised the air car and drove off to the arena. An evil smile crossed his face and he slammed his foot on the gas. 

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Goku and Goten yelled as Goku turned the car upside down. 

"Ooh lookit! There's our turn!" Goku yelled as he sharply turned the car left causing Chi-Chi to hold on for dear life. Goku promptly stopped the car causing Goten to fall out.

"Owchies." Goten said as he got off of the floor. The three of them walked to the entrance and saw Vegeta and his family.

"Veggie-dude!" Goku yelled as he waved to Vegeta. Vegeta just gave him a dirty look. Vegeta went to the signing post.

"I don't know why I'm asking but why aren't you signing up?" Vegeta asked.

"I've got other things on my agenda…" Goku said as he disappeared.

"I swear that guy scares me sometimes." Vegeta muttered to himself. The rest of the Z senshi was there, including Piccolo, warming up for the battle. What they didn't know was that Goku had kidnapped the judges and all the officials so that he could carry out his master plan. As they waited for their opponents to be announced Krillin asked a very important question.

"Hey, where's Goku?" He asked as the rest of them shrugged.

"Are you looking for me?" Goku's voice boomed.

"This would be the indication of an impending doom." Yamcha stated nonchalantly.

"I have been humiliated long enough and now it is time for my revenge! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Goku yelled.

"Oh boy…" Gohan muttered.

"But Goku! If you do it here innocent people will get hurt!" Trunks yelled hitting Goku's weak point.

"Oh…well then no problem!" Goku said as the Z senshi found themselves in a stadium. It had at least 2000 seats in all four sides of the arena, there was a big space in the middle but the seats weren't filled. Yet. Goku flew down on a rope and landed in front of them.

"Nice!" Tien commented.

"I give it a nine." Krillin said. Goku scanned to see who was here, his face suddenly darkened.

"ALRIGHT!! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Goku yelled causing everyone to cringe because of the echo.

"Dare I ask who?" Goten said.

"Piccolo! For Kami's sake haven't you been listening? Haven't you been paying attention? Even I have more sense then that!" Goku yelled as he pulled a knife out of his pocket and threw it to an unknown destination. The destination was a switch at the end of the stadium, which turned on the lights and the scoreboard in the stadium. Gohan looked at the scoreboard and read it aloud.

"How many times I can embarrass Piccolo and How many times he can avoid the embarrassment. Oh boy." 

Goku looked around frantically but couldn't find him. He let out an enraged scream and grabbed Krillin by the collar.

"Krillin, you're gonna be my butt-hound." Goku seethed.

"You're butt-hound? Don't you mean bloodhound?" Krillin asked but Goku just gave him a Death Glare.

"YOU are gonna be my _butt-hound_ okay! We're gonna search every tree house, every doghouse, every playhouse and every normal house! I want that foogative back in custardy." Goku yelled insanely and zipped out of the stadium. The rest of them just stood there with blank expressions on their face.

"So…what now?" Chi-Chi asked.

## Back in Western City…

"Goku, I know that right now finding Piccolo is the most important thing to but can we stop? I think my spine is numb from walking like this!" Krillin yelled but Goku hit him with a rolled up newspaper.

"Quit complaining! All dogs walk on all fours!" Goku shouted.

"Well in case you haven't noticed I'M NOT A DOG!" Krillin yelled and Goku hit him with the newspaper again.

"This officially sucks ass…" Krillin muttered. Suddenly Goku stopped. He stood in front of a shop that said MAGIC.

"Well hello Mr Lincoln! Cha-ching!!!" Goku said as he rubbed his hands together menacingly. 

Piccolo ran fast. He had no idea where he was running to but anywhere was safer than where Goku was. Piccolo stopped and swiped a bottle of water from a man who was jogging.

"Wait a sec! I must be totally crazy! I don't run from anybody! Not even an insane Goku! I will return to my impending doom and face it like a man…but I'm not a man…well I'll just face it!" Piccolo said returning to the stadium.

Goku had bought the necessary supplies from the shop and left it. He stopped for a moment and a malicious grin appeared on his face.

"Um, why are you smiling like that?" Krillin asked.

"He has fallen into my trap. I knew that his pride would overcome his common sense sooner or later. Lucky for me it was sooner."

"So did ya happen to hit your head again or are you drunk? Coz you seem kind of crazy ever since we scared you into that heart attack."

"It's this damn author. She doesn't like to write me stupid so she writes me as an insane genius."

"Bum-mer." 

"Well, let's go!" Goku said grabbing Krillin and teleporting back to the stadium. Everyone else was either eating or taking a tour.

"HEL-LO!!" Goku yelled, everyone turned his or her attention to him. "I'm back and Piccolo should be entering the building just about now." Goku said and as if on cue Piccolo came walking into the building, his cape being blown by the wind that comes from nowhere.

"I knew you'd be back." Goku said.

"Well I'm not one to run." Piccolo replied.

"Not for very long anyway." Goku countered. They both stared each other down. There was a loud crunching noise as everyone turned to see Goten and Trunks munching on popcorn. 

"Sorry." They both replied. Goku took a small bottle out of his bag. It contained a greenie-blue coloured liquid. Goku downed it in one gulp. A strange black cloud engulfed him and he was dressed in long black robes.

"Cool." Goku commented.

"What the hell has happened to you?" Bulma asked.

"This potion has given me powers both natural and supernatural. I now have the intellect required for my scheme to take place. I am now superior to all of you in each and every way. You shall no longer refer to me as 'Goku' or 'Kakarrot', I am now the unquestioned commander and you shall refer to me as such." Goku finished. Everyone looked at him with mouths wide open.

"Okay Such, I'd like to know why the rest of us are here. If your beef is with Piccolo then by all means hamburger him. No offence dude." Krillin said.

"None taken." Piccolo replied. 

"The rest of you are here because I wanted witnesses to my mass destruction." Goku said evenly and calmly. Everyone was scared to the bone. "Of course I want more than just you guys." Goku said, waving a hand and placing them in the stands. Goku waved his hand again and every single animated character I can remember was in the stands, ripped from their shows.

"Why you little…hey where are we?" Homer asked, Bart chose this moment to escape from his father's grasp and hide behind his mother. 

"Mama! Mama! Where are ya Mama?" Johnny Bravo yelled.

"So where are we exactly?" Fry asked.

"Dunno chump but if we don't get outta here soon a certain cyclops is gonna kiss my shiny metal ass." Bender replied, chugging some beer.

"Omae o korosu!" Heero yelled whipping out his gun.

"Calm down there buddy, I don't think that will help matters much." Duo laughed.

"Duo's right, there is no need for violence." Quatre said.

"Hmph. Weaklings." Wufei replied. Trowa just made like the background. Unseen and unheard.

"Hey, where are we?" Tweek asked.

"I dunno but there better be some babes around if ya know what I mean." Reggie replied.

"Reggie, you are such a pig!" Kibble shouted.

"Now calm down you two!" Winston said adjusting his monocle.

"As long as there ain't no trains here I'll be fine." Caboose said. Goku waited for the rest of the crowd to calm down. He could not wait any longer.

"SHUT UP!!" Goku yelled. The crowd instantly fell silent. "Now I'm sure you are all wondering what you are doing here…"

"YA GOT THAT RIGHT!" Top Cat yelled.

"I wanted an audience to witness my greatest triumph!" Goku said.

"Dude! That is totally uncool!" Michelangelo yelled.

"I've gotta agree with the overgrown turtle here." Heathcliff said smugly.

"Who are you calling overgrown? We're mutants!" Donatello shouted.

"This is beginning to give me a headache!" Goku muttered.

"AH! HE'S A JAPANESE CARTOON!! COVER YOUR EYES!! YOU'LL GET A SEIZURE!" Homer yelled.

"Wrong cartoon dad." Lisa replied. Goku waved his hands again and all of the cartoon characters were gone except Bender, Fry, Homer and the G-boys. Stewie was there too, just for good measure.

"Less interruptions. Now! Piccolo, are you ready to face your doom?" Goku asked.

"More ready than a glass of water in a fridge." Piccolo said as everyone gave him a funny look.

End of this part…

Well there ya go! It was gonna be longer but I decided to save your eyes the trouble. Extra points for anyone that can name every show that I mentioned some characters from. There is one I betcha you can't!


End file.
